1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to head bands and head-worn straps. Particularly, the present invention relates an ergonomic head band which is comfortable to wear for extended periods of time without re-positioning or adjustment, and which is suitable for supporting visors, face shields, and other apparatus from the head band.
2. Description of the Background Art
Head bands or straps are commonly used for supporting visors, bills and shades on a person's head to reduce glare and to prevent sunburn. Head bands are also frequently used in dental, medical and other professions to support face shields, goggles, lights, reflectors, mirrors, magnifying optics, tinted glass or other apparatus from a wearer's head. Conventional head bands typically comprise a plain strap or band of flexible or resilient material, which encircles the wearer's head above the ears and generally across the forehead, with the ends of the band coupled together at the back of the wearer's head. Another common head band configuration employs a pair of resilient, rearwardly disposed tails or arms which partially encircle and tensionally engage the wearer's head. Yet another standard head band comprises a continuous elastic loop which encircles the wearer's head.
A common problem experienced with visors, face shields or other devices supported by a head band is that conventional head bands are uncomfortable to wear, particularly for extended periods of time. The wearers must frequently reposition the head band to minimize discomfort. Also, the problem of discomfort is further acerbated by the fact that physicians, dentists, welders, and other persons who rely on apparatus supported by head bands frequently have both hands occupied in difficult or complex procedures, and cannot free their hands to positionally adjust the head bands to reduce discomfort.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ergonomic head band which is comfortable to wear for extended periods of time, which does not require frequent repositioning by wearers to reduce discomfort, and which may be used to support visors, face shields, and other devices from a wearer's head. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.